1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an outdoor power socket having protective lid structure; in particular, the present invention relates to a protective lid structure specifically installed on an outdoor power socket thereby preventing raindrops or other foreign objects from entering into the power socket.
2. Description of Related Art
Extension line electric power sockets are comprehensively used in people's daily lives because they can solve the issue about insufficient number of power sockets in a house or office which may be annoying for electrical devices applications, thus that such extension line electric power sockets can be found almost everywhere.
Taking the outdoor lighting as an example, since the extension line power socket may be required to be placed outdoor in order to provide outdoor illumination devices with electric power, for users needing long-term outdoor power supply, the extension line power socket would be inevitably disposed outdoor for a long duration of time. However, because general extension line power sockets do not provide the water-proof feature, especially for outdoor utilizations, it is hence for sure that weather factors will definitely cause adverse consequences thereon. Therefore long-term exposures to sunlight or rainfall may easy lead to malfunctions in such extension line power sockets.
Accordingly, a common solution for this situation is to immediately unplug the extension line power socket upon completion of use and store it indoor; when it is needed to be used again, retrieve and install it in place as demand. Certainly, this approach will cause inconvenience in operation, and the extension line power socket may still become unusable if it is not taken back in time but rather left exposed to outdoor environment.
As a result, it would be an optimal solution suppose it is possible to configure a protective structure on the power socket such that, when needed, the user is allowed to open the power socket; on the other hand, upon completion of use, the power socket can be shielded thereby effectively preventing malfunction conditions caused by weather factors due to long-term exposures to outdoor environment.